Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki (金 木 研, Kaneki Ken ) is the main protagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re series , as well as the husband of Touki Kirishima . In the past, he was a man studying Japanese literature at Kamii University , living a fairly normal life. However, it changed with the Kakuhou transplant Rize Kamishiro into his body, making him a one-eyed ghoul . After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learned to live as a ghoul and eventually became known as the loincloth (眼 帯, Gantai ). Po byciu schwytanym przez Drzewo Aogiri, przeszedł drastyczną zmianę swojej osobowości i po ucieczce, utworzył grupę wraz z zamiarem ochrony swoich bliskich i wyeliminowaniu każdego, kto zakłóciłby jego spokój. Jego odmienny wygląd kakuji zdobył mu alias Skolopendry (ムカデ, Mukade). Dwa lata po jego porażce przeciwko Kishou Arimie, żył pod tożsamością jako Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise), specjalnej klasy inspektor ghuli, który dawniej był mentorem Drużyny Quinx z CCG. Jego wspomnienia zostały przez niego początkowo utracone, jednak odzyskał je w czasie Operacji Eksterminacji Rodziny Tsukiyama. Pół roku po zakończeniu operacji, był znany wśród ghuli pod pseudonimem Czarny Żniwiarz (黒い死神,'' Kuroi Shinigami''). Po pokonaniu Arimy i Eto oraz odkrycia ich wspólnego planu, wychowania jednookiego ghula, który stałby się nadzieją dla wszystkich ghuli, zaczął nazywać siebie Jednookim Królem (隻眼の王, Sekigan no Ō). Kaneki od tego czasu stworzył organizację, którą nazwał Koza. W wyniku zorganizowanego planu przez Furutę, Kaneki przemienił się w Smoka ''(ドラゴン, Doragon), wielkie i niekontrolowane kagune, które zniszczyło Tokio. Został później wyciągnięty z potwornych wypustek dzięki współpracy pomiędzy ocalałymi członkami Kozy i CCG. Kiedy pozostałości Smoka zaczęły uwalniać toksyny, które zagrażały ludziom i ghulom, Kaneki zapuścił się w głębiny jajowodu i powstrzymał zagrożenie po zaciekłej walce z Kichimurą Washuu i Smokiem. Wygląd Kaneki is a very slim teenage boy who prefers reading books rather than playing sports. In her free time, He wears unremarkable clothes. At work, He always wears a waiter uniform, consisting of black pants and a vest, as well as a white shirt and a black tie. Because he can't properly control one kakugan in his left eye, he wears a medical band to hide him. His mask is made of leather, has an eye patch and a smile at the mouth, revealing artificial teeth reminiscent of a monster's mouth. A pair of screws protruding from his neck combined with the fact that he is an unnatural Ghoul gives the whole theme Frankenstein. Po dziesięciodniowych torturach zadawanych przez Yamoriego, stres psychiczny, lęk i ciągła regeneracja sprawiły, że jego włosy stały się białe, a paznokcie czarne. Podczas walk zaczął ubierać się w czarny kombinezon, zarówno dla poczucia strachu u przeciwników, jak i praktyczności. Jako Haise, jest szczupłym, bladym młodym mężczyzną posiadającym rozczochrane białe włosy z czarnymi pasmami, które wyrosły na samym czubku głowy. Jego paznokcie nie są już czarne. Ma ciemne oczy, a jego kakugan znajduje się w lewym. Podobnie jak większość inspektorów, Haise przez większość czasu jest ubrany w schludny standardowy garnitur oraz krawat. Podczas misji nosi na sobie biały płaszcz, a okazjonalnie posiada także swoją teczkę. W one-shocie Kaneki wygląda praktycznie tak samo jak na początku właściwej serii - różni się jedynie bardziej muskularną budową ciała, a zamiast skórzanej maski z przepaską na oko nosi białą maskę na miarę z odsłoniętymi zębami oraz oczami, z czego jedno ma kształt plusa, a drugie serca. Dziwnym trafem przypomina ona maskę clowna. Osobowość Przed Aogiri Kaneki jest nieśmiałą i powściągliwą osobą, a Hide jest jego bliskim przyjacielem. Zwykle spędza większość czasu na czytaniu książek, głównie powieści, jego ulubionym autorem jest Takatsuki Sen. Jest bardzo łagodnym nastolatkiem, który wydaje się być optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Pod wpływem matki i prawdziwej skromności, chętnie przyjmuje winę i karę od innych na siebie - nie potrafi krzywdzić ludzi. Jednak przez brak asertywności sprawia, że jest on prześladowany i wykorzystywany przez innych. Jednakże, za jego bezinteresowną i delikatną naturą ukrywa się strach przed samotnością. Nawet po śmierci matki, Kaneki rozbudowuje swoją osobowość tak, by była podobna do tej, którą ona reprezentowała. Gardzi ideą życia w izolacji, dlatego - by uniknąć stawiania czoła swoim lękom - stara się chronić osoby bliskie dla niego. Prawdopodobnie jest to jego największa słabość oraz akt samolubności. Poprzez próbę ochrony innych ludzi, Kaneki usiłuje ochronić samego siebie przed ponowną samotnością. Wolałby wziąć na swoje barki ochronę innej osoby, niż siebie, bez poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Może to być także powód, dla którego Kaneki odrzuca pojęcie "życia", ponieważ obserwowanie śmierci innych jest dla niego początkiem powrotu do tych samotnych dni, kiedy nikt nie był przy nim. Po tym jak został zamieniony w pół-ghula, kurczowo trzyma się swojej ludzkiej formy. Aby utrzymać się w świecie ludzi, zaczął pracować w Anteiku oraz nawiązał relację z tamtejszymi ghulami. Z powodu swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń, zaczął dążyć do tego, by stać się silniejszym. Trenował wschodnie sztuki walki tak, aby móc ochronić siebie i bliskie mu osoby. Ze względu na fakt, że jest jedynie w połowie ghulem, jest zakłopotany i nie wie, do jakiego miejsca tak naprawdę należy. Jeżeli ktoś dla niego bliski ma kłopoty, Kaneki spróbuje tę osobę ochronić nawet, jeżeli w ostateczności to on najbardziej na tym ucierpi. Po Aogiri Po przetrzymywaniu w niewoli podczas Sagi Aogiri oraz torturach zadawanych przez Yamoriego, osobowość Kanekiego ulega przemianie. Staje się bardziej bezwzględny i brutalny, by móc ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Nie boi się już swojej strony ghula, w wyniku czego podczas pojedynków jest barbarzyński, co pokazuje, m.in. zjedzenie kagune Yamoriego w celu wzmocnienia siebie samego. Oddając całe swoje serce naturze ghula, Kaneki kończy z udawaniem "człowieka". Będąc w stanie ukazywać swoją dawną delikatną naturę ludziom, o których się troszczy, Kaneki może automatycznie przełączyć się na tryb osoby bezlitosnej dla swoich wrogów lub osób, którym nie ufa (np. dla Tsukiyamy). Banjou zauważył, że Kaneki od czasów akcji w 11. dzielnicy jest psychicznie niestabilny, co powoli sprowadza go na samo dno. Po napadzie na laboratorium Kanou i zaatakowaniu Banjou, Kaneki powoli powraca do swojej osobowości sprzed Sagi Aogiri. Tym samym wkracza w okres poszukiwania własnej duszy, starając się odnaleźć swoją ludzką stronę i zastanawiając się nad wyborem ścieżki, która miała pozwolić mu na stanie się silniejszym. Zaczyna szukać odpowiedzi u osób takich jak Uta, Yomo czy też Yoshimura, by zrozumieć wydarzenia dziejące się wokół od niego, poczynając od przemiany w ghula. Kiedy zaczyna odczuwać głód lub tracić kontrolę nad swoim kagune, osobowość Kanekiego zaczyna przypominać tę, którą reprezentowała Rize. Haise Sasaki Jako Haise, Kaneki jest samowystarczalnym i dobrodusznym indywidualistą. Wydaje się być osobą godną zaufania, lojalną oraz oddaną temu co robi. Podczas gdy w czasie pracy zachowuję powagę, tak sam Haise jest do pewnego stopnia miłosierny uważając, że inspektorzy nie powinni zabijać ghuli bez powodu. Pomimo faktu, że jest mentorem Quinx, bardzo szanuje i troszczy się o swoich podopiecznych. Wywiązuje się także z obowiązków powierzonych mu przez osoby wyższe rangą bez wahania. Haise często czyta książki i jest chętny do współpracy, ponieważ woli pracować ze swoją grupą, niż w samotności. Ma nawyk do tworzenia kalambur słownych, co zostaje ukazane podczas rozmowy z Akirą Mado w restauracji Naan. Drapie się także po głowie, kiedy myśli nad czymś lub czuje się nieswobodnie. Ze względu na swoją delikatną naturę, podwładni Haise często zbaczają ze swojej ścieżki i są nieposłuszni wobec niego, czyniąc go niekompetentnym w spełnianiu, w efekcie czego martwi się on o ich bezpieczeństwo. W przeciwieństwie do Kanekiego, który zaakceptował swojego wewnętrznego ghula, Haise odrzuca go i sprawia wrażenie obrzydzonego tą stroną siebie, co zostaje pokazane, kiedy próbuje ona zmusić go do akceptacji; Haise ignoruje to i myśli o swoich mentorach, by dodać sobie odwagi. Jednakże, podczas walki z Wężem, Haise powrócił do swojej dawnej osobowości, w brutalny sposób atakując swojego przeciwnika Kagune, a nawet strzelając palcami, co było nawykiem Kanekiego nabytym po torturach zadanych mu przez Yamoriego. Donato zauważył, że Sasaki jednocześnie boi się swoich wspomnień oraz chce poznać prawdę. Obawia się, że kiedy już odkryje przeszłość, nie będzie mógł kontynuować swojego obecnego trybu życia. Podczas tortur u Takizawy, Sasaki wiedział, że poleganie na stronie ghula go pogrąży. Jego perspektywa zmienia się, kiedy zostaje uratowany przez Hinami. Doszedł do wniosku, że Kaneki musiał być kimś dobrym, skoro Hinami tak bardzo się o niego troszczyła. Haise zaakceptował swoją drugą stronę, by ochronić bliskie mu osoby - jak Hinami lub Saiko - nawet, jeżeli to przyczyni się do "zniknięcia" swojego nowego "ja". Zaczął poznawać Kanekiego, który także był wystraszony. Po aukcji, Sasaki traktuje swoją stronę ghula pobłażliwiej, co pokazuje rozmowa z "Kanekim", który opowiedział mu o prezencie w postaci opaski na oko. Stwierdził jednak, że taka relacja nie będzie trwała wiecznie i że wkrótce zaczną walczyć o władzę nad ciałem. Powiedział mu, by go nie "wymazał", co Haise odebrał jako "zniknięcie". Problemy psychologiczne Jednym z najciekawszych aspektów postaci Kanekiego jest jego mentalny stan, który w czasie całej serii ulega drastycznej zmianie. Wygląda na to, iż oswoił się ze swoimi negatywnymi emocjami do tego stopnia, że podczas tortur Yamoriego stają się one osobnym "bytem" w jego umyśle. Podczas tych tortur, przyjmują one formę Rize Kamishiro krytykującej jego słabości. Zagłębia się aż do jego przeszłości oraz zmusza Kanekiego do zmierzenia się z uczuciem urazy do ofiarnego zachowania jego matki wobec siostry. Jednocześnie, przyjmując swoje drugie "ja", Kaneki odrzuca człowieczeństwo i zaczyna patrzeć na świat mniej przychylnym okiem. Po raz kolejny mierzy się ze swoją alternatywną osobowością w V14, po ciężkiej walce z Arimą. Tym razem widzi dziecięcą wersję siebie, którą pragnie ochronić przed złem świata. Akceptując swoje liczne porażki i podobieństwo do matki, Kaneki spotyka dawnego siebie znanego z początków serii. Jego niewinna wersja w pełni toleruje poprzednie zachowania i dziękuje mu za wszystko, co zrobił, by go chronić. Para zanika razem, zapadając na jakiś czas w "sen". Jako Haise Sasaki, jego drugie "ja" przyjmuje bardziej złowrogą formę. Opisany jako "głos" w jego głowie, często pojawia się jako więzień Yamoriego noszący maskę Kakuji. Ten "Kaneki" gnębi go, rządzając akceptacji i odzyskania swojego ciała. Sasaki wierzy, że jest to jego dawne wcielenie, będące całkowicie odmiennym bytem. Kiedy zostaje zmuszony do zaakceptowania przeszłości i "spojrzenia" na Kanekiego, przed jego oczami staje dziecko o śnieżnobiałych włosach, potrzebujące ochrony. Po wielu miesiącach, Sasaki i "Kaneki" zaczynają ze sobą regularnie rozmawiać. Sasaki wciąż uważa go za całkowicie oddzielny byt i często wyobraża go sobie, np. podczas czytania. I choć ich relacja jest znacznie stabilniejsza, "Kaneki" wciąż miewa złowrogie momenty, twierdząc, że nie będą mogli wiecznie dzielić jednego ciała i w końcu jedno z nich będzie musiało "umrzeć". Podczas walki z Karren, ciężko ranny Sasaki po raz kolejny ucieka w głąb swojego umysłu. Ponownie spotyka dziecięcą wersję siebie, szydzącą z jego słabości. Sasaki rzuca się na projekcję, sugerującą stłumienie wspomnień Kanekiego. Według niego, Kaneki chciał umrzeć podczas wydarzeń w V14, a jego największym pragnieniem była miłość wszystkich znanych mu osób - młody Ken określa to mianem "zbawienia". Sasaki ma być "snem" powstałym na skutek owych pragnień. Po zaakceptowaniu przeszłości, Sasaki postanawia wybudzić się ze snu. Walcząc z Arimą w Cochlei, Sasaki znajduje się na skraju śmierci. Przygotowując się na nadchodzącą śmierć, jego umysł wytwarza postać Hide. "Hide" karci go za te samolubne pobudki, pytając czy cieszy się, posyłając na śmierć przyjaciół, którzy walczą o jego wolność. Przypomina Sasakiemu, że on także poświęcił się dla niego oraz że wkrótce odnajdzie swój sens życia. Po tej rozmowie, Sasaki wraca do stanu za czasów Aogiri - jego włosy na powrót stają się białe. Rada "Hide" sprawiła, że Sasaki zrozumiał prawdziwą rolę postaci jego oraz "Rize" - stanowiły one jedynie metafizyczne figury jego pragnień i myśli. Hide powstrzymał go przed przekroczeniem granicy możliwości, jednocześnie sprawiając, że Sasaki ponownie zapragnął żyć. Najprawdopodobniej Kaneki cierpi na zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości oraz amnezję dysocjacyjną, nic jednak nie zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone przez autora. Historia Przeszłość Kaneki bardzo lubił potrawy przyrządzane przez jego matkę za czasów, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Stracił swojego ojca, kiedy miał cztery latka. Ledwie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jak wyglądał, a także był bardzo ciekaw tego, jaką osobą był. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był zapalonym czytelnikiem i posiadał mnóstwo książek. Czytając niektóre z nich czuł się tak, jakby z nim rozmawiał, co go uspokajało. Jego matka zmarła z przemęczenia, kiedy miał dziesięć lat. Praca, którą musiała się zajmować, była dla niej zbyt wielkim obciążeniem, do czego w dużej mierze przyczyniła się ciotka Kanekiego. Miała ona problemy z pieniędzmi i z czasem zaczęła o nie prosić swoją siostrę. Zwalając na jej barki jedynie dodatkowe obciążenie, w pewien sposób spowodowała jej ostateczną śmierć. Po utracie obojga rodziców, Kaneki został zaadoptowany przez ciotkę i stał się członkiem rodziny Asaoka. Jego ciotka miała syna - Yuuichiego - który nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z nauką. Irytowało to ją. Widząc swojego syna i Kanekiego, porównywała siostrzeńca do jego matki, twierdząc, że są dokładnie tacy sami. Traktowanie własnej siostry z niższością sprawiło, że zaczęła tak samo zachowywać się wobec Kanekiego. Po pewnym czasie, rodzina ta stała się dla niego czymś niekomfortowym, ponieważ nikt się o niego nie troszczył. Ciężko szło mu zawieranie znajomości w szkole podstawowej. Przez ten czas, Hide zwrócił na niego uwagę, ponieważ miał problem ze swoimi znajomymi z klasy. Od tamtej pory są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Hide był jedyną osobą, która wspierała go w momencie niemalże całkowitego wykluczenia z życia rodziny Asaoka, co ocaliło go przed samotnością. Prolog W pierwszym rozdziale, Kaneki i Hide przebywają w Anteiku i w między czasie wysłuchują wiadomości na temat ataku ghula w 20. dzielnicy. Hide zastanawiał się, czy Touka jest dziewczyną, w której Kaneki się zauroczył, ten jednak zaprzeczył. W tym momencie do kawiarni weszła Rize. Kiedy Hide opuścił budynek, Kaneki umówił się z dziewczyną na randkę. W pewnym momencie spotkania, kiedy Rize wprowadziła Kanekiego do ciemnej i pozbawionej ludzi alejki, okazało się, że jest ona ghulem i to jego obrała sobie za cel. Kaneki wprawdzie został zraniony w brzuch przez jej kagune, jednak na moment przed pożarciem go stalowe pręty spadły z budynku obok i zabiły Rize. By ocalić jego życie, lekarze ze Szpitala Ogólnego Kanou z doktorem Kanou na czele zdecydowali się przeszczepić mu organy zmarłej. Od tamtej pory, Kaneki jest w połowie ghulem i w połowie człowiekiem. Po wypadku, Kaneki był zszokowany faktem, że Rize była ghulem. Zauważył, że każda spożyta przez niego potrawa smakuje ohydnie, a samo jedzenie sprawia mu trudności, dlatego też zaczął żyć jedynie z picia wody. Przez ten okres czasu doszło do niego, że ghule także nie są w stanie spożywać normalnego jedzenia, co wywołało u niego atak głodu. Nie mogąc znaleźć niczego, co mógłby zjeść, udał się na ulicę. Po krótkiej tułaczce odkrył, że kelnerka z Anteiku - Touka - także jest ghulem, kiedy to na jego oczach zabiła człowieka. Przerażony tamtą sceną uciekł. Wkrótce zauważył, że ledwie mógł utrzymać siebie w ryzach. Kiedy domyślił się, że przeszczepione mu organy mogły być powodem transformacji, próbował je z siebie wyciąć, co nie przyniosło żadnych skutków. Zdesperowany powrócił do Touki i zaczął błagać ją o pomoc. Dziewczyna wprawdzie mu odmówiła, jednak menadżer Anteiku - Yoshimura - w akcie dobroci podarował Kanekiemu ludzie mięso, które mogło zaspokoić jego głód. Niestety, Kaneki - który odmawiał spożycia ludzkiego mięsa - postanowił odrzucić podarunek. Zamiast tego zaczął szukać normalnego jedzenia, które by mu nie zaszkodziło. Odkrył, że wciąż jest w stanie pić kawę. Kiedy to go uspokoiło, postanowił kupić jej więcej. W sklepie, mężczyzna o imieniu Nishio doradził mu, by zakupił kawę ''"Blondy". Kiedy Kaneki wrócił do domu, wyczuł zapach smacznej potrawy. Jak się później okazało, aromat ten doprowadził go to martwego człowieka. Pożywiał się na nim ghul - Kazuo Yoshida - który po chwili został zabity przez Nishio. Oznajmiając, iż jest to jego teren do polowania, zaatakował Kanekiego. W tym momencie na miejscu pojawiła się Touka twierdząca, że to miejsce należało do Rize. Nie zgodziła się ze stwierdzeniem Nishio, jakoby był właścicielem tych terenów jeszcze przed jej przybyciem do 20. dzielnicy, ponieważ mogą one być odbierane słabszym ghulom przez te silniejsze. Rozzłoszczony Nishio zaatakował Toukę, jednak został w błyskawicznym tempie przez nią pokonany. Touka próbowała zmusić Kanekiego do pożywienia się, ten jednak zaczął się sprzeciwiać i krzyczeć, że jest człowiekiem oraz różni się od ghuli. Wkurzona Touka stwierdziła, że nie jest on ani człowiekiem ani ghulem i nigdzie już nie należy. Przed odejściem jednak ostrzegła go przed głodem ghula, który jest prawdziwym piekłem. Kiedy Kaneki i Hide odwiedzili senpaia uniwersytetu z zamiarem odebrania płyty DVD z nagraniem zeszłorocznego festiwalu, zastali go z Kimi w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Do Kanekiego doszło, że owym senpaiem był Nishio - ghul, który wcześniej go zaatakował. Nishio chciał poprosić ich o pomoc w poszukaniu materiału, jednak wtedy doszło do niego, że zostawił dysk w domu. Zaproponował, by wspólnie udali się tam po płytę. W rzeczywistości, wprowadził Kanekiego i Hide'a w pułapkę, odrzucając Hide'a na bok i rozpoczynając walkę z Kanekim. Prowokował go poprzez bicie jego przyjaciela, jednak mimo to, Kaneki wciąż nie był dla Nishio żadnym wyzwaniem. Jednakże, kiedy próbował on zabić Hide'a, udało mu się aktywować kagune. W ten sposób pokonał Nishio. Kiedy zaczął tracić nad sobą kontrolę i przymierzał się do pożarcia Hide'a, Touka powstrzymała go. Później, Kaneki obudził się i zauważył, że znajduje się w Anteiku. Menadżer zaprowadził go do śpiącego Hide'a. Kaneki chciał do niego podejść, jednak zrezygnował z tej decyzji. Wcześniej poczuł w ustach smak krwi oraz głód, dlatego też spytał Yoshimurę, co zjadł. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że już zna odpowiedź, ponieważ istnieje tylko jeden sposób na powstrzymanie głodu ghula. Kaneki zaczął się załamywać, ponieważ nie był już ani ghulem ani człowiekiem, jednak Yoshimura zaprzeczył temu twierdząc, że teraz jest jednym i drugim. Zaproponował mu pracę w Anteiku. Dzięki temu będzie mógł go nauczyć jak powinien żyć, dzięki czemu Kaneki będzie mógł wciąż być w pewnej części człowiekiem. Wkroczenie Gołębi Kiedy Kaneki rozpoczął pracę dorywczą w Anteiku, jego przyjaciel - Hide - przyszedł do kawiarni w odwiedziny. Podziękował Touce za opiekę nad nim i Kanekim po "wypadku samochodowym" - było to kłamstwo wymyślone przez menadżera, by utrzymać w sekrecie ostatnie wydarzenia. Kiedy Hide opuścił budynek, Touka kazała Kanekiemu upewnić się, że jego przyjaciel nie dowie się o ich prawdziwych tożsamościach. W przeciwnym wypadku będzie zmuszona go zabić. Po tej rozmowie, Yoshimura pokazał Kanekiemu jak jeść ludzkie pożywienie. Po niezbyt udanej próbie, mężczyzna wręcza mu specjalne kostki cukru, które pomogą mu powstrzymać głód. Jednocześnie ostrzega go, że ten sposób nie zawsze będzie działał i kiedy nadejdzie czas, będzie musiał spożywać ludzkie mięso. Podczas pracy, do Anteiku przybyły Ryouko Fueguchi oraz jej córka, Hinami. Touka powiedziała Kanekiemu, że nie udają się one na normalne polowania tak jak większość ghuli. Inspektorzy z CCG wkroczyli na teren 20. dzielnicy w poszukiwaniu Ryouko Fueguchi oraz Hinami. Kiedy wiadomości te rozniosły się po okolicy, menadżer poprosił Toukę o zabranie Kanekiego do Studia Mask HySy w 4. dzielnicy, gdzie Kaneki zapoznaje się z właścicielem, Utą. Pewnego dnia, szef prosi Kanekiego o zebranie "zapasów żywności" z Yomo. Sprowadzało się to do poszukiwania ciał ludzi, którzy popełnili samobójstwo. Wracając, odebrali po drodze Ryouko, która została ostrzeżona przez Yomo przed szukającymi ją inspektorami. Ze względu na Hinami powinna być ostrożniejsza. Ryouko zgodziła się z nim, twierdząc, że powinna zrezygnować z odwiedzania grobu męża dla bezpieczeństwa Hinami. Kaneki pomyślał, że przywiązanie rodzica to dziecka jest zawsze najsilniejszą więzią. Kilka dni później, Kaneki wszedł bez pukania do pokoju na drugim piętrze Anteiku, w którym Hinami spożywała ludzkie mięso. Kiedy ją przeprosił, dziewczynka spytała, czy jest człowiekiem czy ghulem. By móc odpowiedzieć jej na to pytanie, Kaneki wyjaśnił jej swoją obecną sytuację. Kiedy zauważył, że posiada ona jedną z książek Eto, zaczęli rozmawiać na temat jego historii. Wyjaśnił także Hinami jak czytać niektóre znaki kanji, których dziewczynka nie rozumiała. Nim opuściła budynek z matką, podziękowała Kanekiemu za pomoc oraz poprosiła, by nauczył ją innych słów w przyszłości. Kiedy obie znalazły się w mieście, zostały zaatakowane przez śledczych. Uciekając, Hinami dobiegła do Kanekiego i poprosiła go o pomoc, jednak kiedy przybyli na miejsce, Ryouko już nie żyła. Po jej śmierci, Kaneki powrócił do Anteiku. Obwiniał siebie o wszystko, ponieważ był zbyt słaby, by ją uratować na czas. Następnego dnia po tym jak Touka zaatakowała inspektorów, Kaneki zauważa jej obrażenia. Chciał jej pomóc w ich opatrzeniu, jednak Yoshimura powstrzymał go twierdząc, że Touka powinna wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za swoje samodzielne działania, podczas gdy Anteiku nie jest wystarczająco silne, by stawić czoła CCG. Nie słuchając go, Kaneki wciąż próbuje jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że istnienie inspektorów jest potrzebne i ich akcje nie są złe. Mimo to dodał też, że byłoby mu przykro, gdyby umarła oraz prosi ją o pomoc w nauce walki, dzięki czemu mógłby jakoś zareagować przy kolejnym ataku. Następnego dnia udali się do podziemnych tuneli, które kiedyś służyły ghulom do treningów. Poprzez zagrożenie jego życiu, Touka próbuje zmusić Kanekiego do użycia Kagune. Po treningu, Uta dostarczył mu jego maskę. Później, Kaneki i Touka udali się do siedziby CCG, by podać fałszywe informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Hinami. Nim opuścili budynek, Mado - podejrzewając, że są ghulami - zmusił Kanekiego do przejścia przez skaner RC, który nie zareagował na chłopaka. Kiedy Hinami przebywała w jednym z pokoi w Anteiku, Touka odwiedziła ją z gazetą zawierającą informacje na temat śmierci Kusaby. Wiedząc, co Touka zrobiła, uciekła z budynku. Kiedy Kaneki i Touka zauważyli jej zniknięcie, udali się na poszukiwania dziewczynki. Touka odnalazła Hinami i zamierzała poinformować o tym Kanekiego, jednak zanim udało im się odejść, zostały zaatakowane przez Mado. Kaneki dowiedział się o tym, jednak nim udał się na miejsce ich pobytu, podsłuchał rozmowę telefoniczną Amona - jednego z inspektorów - z Mado. Kiedy zaczął iść w kierunku rzeki Kasahara - miejsca, gdzie przebywały Touka i Hinami - Kaneki nałożył swoją maskę i stanął mu na drodze, by dać swoim towarzyszkom czas na ucieczkę. Kaneki początkowo nie docenia śledczego - sytuacja zmienia się, kiedy zaczyna z nim przegrywać. Po obaleniu Kanekiego, Amon przerywa walkę i zaczyna mówić o niedawnej śmierci swojego dobrego kolegi będącego inspektorem, o sierotach oraz o ghulach, które przez swoje obżarstwo niszczą świat. Będąc niegdyś człowiekiem, Kaneki nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że ghule przyprowadziły ze sobą brutalność i przez swoje nawyki żywieniowe spowodowały wiele tragedii. Jednakże, przypominając sobie poświęcenie Ryouko, by jej córka mogła żyć, zaczyna rozumieć wcześniejsze słowa Yoshimury głoszące, że jest jedyną osobą, która może zrozumieć obydwa światy - ludzi i ghuli. Wie, że mogliby się dogadać, gdyby normalnie porozmawiali. Przekonany, że ma teraz powód, by walczyć, Kaneki wygrywa dzięki użyciu Kagune. Po pokonaniu Amona, jego instynkty ghula aktywują się, a Kaneki zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad swoimi mocami. Zdesperowany, prosi Amona, by uciekł, ponieważ nie chce nikogo zabijać. Krótko po tym, Kaneki całkowicie traci nad sobą kontrolę i zaczyna się zachowywać jak Pożeracz - Rize. Na miejscu pojawia się Yomo, który powstrzymuje Kanekiego. Oboje udają się na miejsce pobytu Hinami i Touki, po czym powracają do Anteiku. Hinami spytała, czy powinna żyć - w odpowiedzi Kaneki przypomniał jej, że było to ostatnie życzenie jej matki. Po śmierci Mado, Kaneki udał się do szpitala na badania kontrolne. Zastanawiał się w międzyczasie, czy Kanou wie, co stało się z jego ciałem. Po badaniu, Kaneki powraca na uniwersytet. Podczas zajęć, Hide mówi mu o wiadomościach na temat zgonu dwóch inspektorów. Kanekiego zaniepokoił fakt, że Hide zorientował się o poczynaniach Królika w tym wszystkim. Kiedy spytał go, czemu tak się tym interesuje, Hide przedstawił mu nową książkę Hisashiego Ogury dotyczącą ghuli. Stwierdził, że bardzo mu się spodobała. Kiedy Hide zaczął rozważać wstąpienie do CCG, Kaneki sprzeciwił się temu. Później, Kaneki udał się do mieszkania Touki, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć się z Hinami, która tam zamieszkała. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Touka zjadła całe domowe jedzenie przyrządzone przez jej koleżankę z klasy, Yoriko. Sprawiło to, że zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym jak ważna musi ona być dla Touki. Saga Smakosza Pewnego dnia, kiedy Touka i Kaneki zakończyli trening z Yomo, do Anteiku przybył Tsukiyama - znany także jako Smakosz. Był on zafascynowany zapachem Kanekiego. W późniejszym czasie, mężczyzna zastał go na terenie uniwersytetu czytającego książkę o sztukach walki. Tsukiyama umówił się z Kanekim na wyjście do kawiarni w następną niedzielę. Zamyślony Kaneki udał się do zamkniętego Anteiku, gdzie spotkał Yomo. Mężczyna poprosił go, by spotkał się z kimś, kto bardzo chciał go poznać. Razem udają się do zlokalizowanego w 14. dzielnicy baru Helter Skelter, gdzie spotykają dawnych przyjaciół Yomo - właścicielkę baru, Itori oraz Utę. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat ich relacji, Itori wylewa na Kanekiego szklankę z krwią, by aktywować jego kakugan. Zafascynował ją widok jednookiego ghula, a także zastanawiała się, czy inny "Jednooki" czuł się tak samo jak Kaneki. Kaneki chciał dowiedzieć się więcej na temat jednookich ghuli, dlatego też Itori opowiedziała mu o hybrydach, ciążach pół-ghuli oraz plotkach na temat "Jednookiego". Wkrótce, temat rozmowy przeszedł na Kanekiego oraz tajemniczą śmierć Rize. Kaneki dowiedział się, że prawdopodobnie wypadek ten został przez kogoś zaaranżowany. Itori proponuje mu układ: jeżeli Kaneki dowie się od Smakosza czegoś na temat Restauracji Ghuli, ona postara się zdobyć informacje na temat wypadku. Po spotkaniu, zamyślony Kaneki gubi się i wpada na grupę ghuli atakującą Nishio oraz planującą go pożreć. Kaneki ratuje go przed nimi oraz pomaga mu wrócić do jego mieszkania, podczas gdy Nishio przeklinał go. Kiedy opuszczał budynek, został zaatakowany przez Kimi, która zamierzała obronić Nishio, myśląc, że był on "narcystycznym mężczyzną". Nishiki kazał jej przestać. W niedzielę, po zakończeniu gry Squash, Kaneki i Tsukiyama udali się do kawiarni. Kiedy strona książki przecięła Kanekiemu palec, użył on chusty Tsukiyamy, by zatamować krwawienie. Kiedy Tsukiyama udał się do łazienki, by zmyć krew, zaczął wąchać używaną przez Kena chustę, ukazując tym samym swoją obsesję na punkcie jego zapachu, mięsa i krwi. Kiedy Kaneki spytał go o Restaurację Ghuli, Tsukiyama postanowił zaprosić go tam jako gościa. Była to jednak pułapka, ponieważ Kaneki nie miał być gościem, a potrawą dla innych ghuli wraz z Kobachim i Ami. Kiedy Kaneki rozpoczął walkę z wojownikiem restauracji - Taro-chanem - jego jedyny kakugan aktywował się, tym samym ujawniając, że jest on "jednookim ghulem". Tsukiyama zrozumiał, że Kaneki jest o wiele rzadszą potrawą, niż początkowo sądził. Z tego powodu postanowił nie dzielić się nim z innymi ghulami. By nie dopuścić do jego śmierci, zabija wojownika. Kaneki, w obawie przed Tsukiyamą, spędza noc w Anteiku. Następnego dnia odwiedzili go Hinami (przynosząc ze sobą ptaka nimfę o imieniu Niedojda), Yomo i Yoshimura. Kaneki wyznał im, że w restauracji widział całą gromadę ghuli, których śmiech był widoczny zza ich masek w momencie śmierci Kobachiego i Ami. Yoshimura stwierdził, że są oni ghulami, które zabiły swoje własne emocje oraz zapomniały, jaką wartość ma życie. Kiedy Yoshimura i Yomo opuścili pokój, Touka poinformowała Kanekiego, że jakaś dziewczyna czeka na niego przy wejściu. Była to Kimi, która błagała Kanekiego o pomoc, ponieważ stan Nishio się pogorszył. Kaneki obiecał jej pomoc. Kiedy wracała do domu, została porwana przez Tsukiyamę. Kiedy Kaneki znalazł list Tsukiyamy dotyczący uprowadzenia Kimi, Nishio zaczął szukać swojej partnerki. Obaj zdecydowali się połączyć siły w walce z Tsukiyamą, by uratować dziewczynę. Jednakże, Kaneki i Nishio nie byli żadnym wyzwaniem dla Tsukiyamy - nawet pomoc Touki zdała się na nic, ponieważ Tsukiyama jako jedyny mógł używać kagune. Jednakże, spryt Nishio oraz pomysł Kanekiego polegający na tym, by Touka pożywiła się na nim sprawiły, że odnieśli zwycięstwo nad Tsukiyamą. Saga Aogiri Banjou, na zlecenie liderów Aogiri, przybywa ze swoją grupą do Anteiku w poszukiwaniu Rize. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna opowiadać o czasach, w których Rize zamieszkiwała 11. dzielnicę, Touka i Kaneki decydują się na wysłuchanie jego historii. Po chwili Banjou zauważył, że Kaneki pachnie tak samo jak Rize. Myśląc, że jest jej partnerem, zaatakował go, jednak został z łatwością pokonany. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Kaneki wyjaśnił mu jak jest naprawdę. Powiedział Banjou, że Rize przeniosła się gdzieś indziej, ukrywając informację o jej śmierci. Banjou poprosił Kanekiego, by kazał jej uciekać, ponieważ obawia się, że Aogiri zamierza ją skrzywdzić. W tym momencie, na Anteiku napadli Ayato Kirishima, Yamori i Nico. Wyjaśnili, że ich celem jest uprowadzenie Rize lub "osoby, która pachnie tak jak ona". Touka i Kaneki zostali z łatwością pokonani, zaś samego Kanekiego uprowadzono. Kiedy Kaneki odzyskał przytomność, spytał Ayato o stan Touki, ten jednak powiedział mu jakie są zasady tego miejsca, jednocześnie kopiąc i bijąc go. Kaneki został zaprowadzony do Tatary. By zobaczyć jego Kakugan, Tatara przebił mu brzuch. Kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że Kaneki do niczego mu się nie przyda, pozwolił Ayato zrobić z nim, co tylko będzie chciał. Ujawnił mu także, że doktor Kanou był świadom tego, co stało się z jego ciałem oraz specjalnie zamiast nerki przeszczepił mu kakuhou. Po spotkaniu, Kaneki udał się do Banjou, który zaproponował mu wspólną ucieczkę. Poznaje przy okazji jego grupę oporu, także zwerbowaną przez Aogiri. Banjou zauważył, że przełożeni Aogiri opuszczają kwaterę w różne dni tygodnia, dlatego też zaproponował zorganizowanie ucieczki, kiedy będzie najbezpieczniej. W noc ucieczki, grupa Anti-Aogiri podejmuje próbę. Niestety, bracia Bin dowiedzieli się o ich zniknięciu i ruszyli za grupą. Kiedy Banjou został na tyłach, by ochronić grupę, Kaneki oraz reszta ruszyli mu z pomocą, pokonując jednego z braci Bin. Do walki dołączyli Yamori i Nico wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami organizacji, ujawniając, że przewidzieli ich plan i przygotowali zasadzkę. Wiedząc, że śmierć jest karą za zdradę, Yamori zaproponował Kanekiemu posadę jego asystenta, ponieważ posiada on organy Rize i ma "potencjał". Kaneki z wahaniem zgodził się, wiedząc, że wszyscy i tak zostaną zabici, a następnie zostaje przeniesiony przez Yamoriego i Nico do jego "pokoju zainteresowań". Na dziesięć dni przed atakiem wojsk CCG na kryjówkę Aogiri, Yamori pokazuje Kanekiemu "pokój zainteresowań". Kaneki jest zszokowani, widząc martwą osobę siedzącą na krześle - jak ujawnia Yamori, był on jego podwładnym, którego skazał na tortury za popełnienie błędu. Pokazał Kanekiemu płyn hamujący gaz RC, wyjaśniając, że używa go to osłabiania ghuli. Przymusowo wstrzykuje go w lewe oko Kanekiego. Kiedy ciało Kanekiego staje się słabsze, Yamori wykorzystuje je do tortur, by spełnić swoje zachcianki. Dni męki wpłynęły na fizyczny i psychiczny stan Kanekiego. Yamori ujawnia, że Kanou wiedział, co robi, zmieniając go w pół-ghula oraz że kakuhou Rize było "specjalne". Cierpienie sprawiło, że włosy Kanekiego stały się biały, zaś on sam zastanawiał się, co spotkało jego przyjaciół. W porywie rozpaczy zaczyna mieć halucynacje z Rize, które przypominają mu jego tragiczną przeszłość. Kiedy Rize uznała go oraz jego matkę za słabeuszy, do pomieszczenia wszedł Yamori z Kei i Kouto. Rozwścieczony Yamori oznajmił, że to jeszcze nie koniec jego gry, a następnie dał Kanekiemu kolejne ultimatum: czyje życie oszczędzi? Nie będąc w stanie spełnić jego szalonej zachcianki, Kaneki odmawia wykonaniu tego zadania. W ostateczności Yamori pozbawił życia i matkę i jej dziecko, po czym zostawił Kanekiego samego i zrozpaczonego. Iluzja Rize ponownie go nawiedziła, mówiąc, że to jego słabość doprowadziła do ich makabrycznej śmierci. "Rize" uważa, że jeżeli ghule tak brutalne jak Yamori oraz Aogiri dojdą do władzy, jego przyjaciół spotka to samo cierpienie. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że musi tego uniknąć, Kaneki staje się prawdziwym ghulem oraz uczy się jak kontrolować Kagune. Podczas ataku wojsk CCG, Yamori powraca do Kanekiego. Opowiada mu plotkę o ghulu, który pożarł swojego pobratymca i w ten sposób stał się silniejszy, nawet, jeżeli mięso ghula jest okropne w smaku. Kiedy przymierza się do zjedzenia Kanekiego, zostaje przez niego ugryziony. Kaneki zgadza się z jego ostatnim stwierdzeniem. Zrywając się z krzesła, atakuje Yamoriego i kąsa go, krzycząc, że ghule faktycznie zostały stworzone do rywalizacji i nic nie może zrobić z tym Tokyo Ghoul √A (anime) Krótko po pokonaniu Yamoriego, Kaneki ratuje Toukę przed Ayato oraz zaczyna z nim walczyć. Starcie zostaje przerwane przez Noro, który "odbiera" wspólnika za pomocą kagune. Kiedy budynek zaczyna się zapadać, Kaneki jest obserwowany przez Eto. Chłopak wraca do Touki i oznajmia jej, iż zamierza wstąpić do Aogiri. Później widzimy jak odnowiony Kaneki idzie w stronę Tatary, Noro, Ayato i Eto otoczony przez żołnierzy Aogiri ogłaszających jego przybycie. Jest to początek jego nowej podróży. Później atakuje konwoj CCG wraz z Ayato. Kaneki toczy krótkie starcie z parą jednookich ghuli, Nashiro i Kuroną, które jednak po chwili uciekają. Naki - niegdyś druga ręka Yamoriego - nie jest w stanie pozbierać się po śmierci Yamoriego. Kaneki pociesza go, zapisując w poprawny sposób imię Yamoriego. W późniejszym czasie, obserwuje Cochleę wraz z Ayato. Atak rozpoczyna się napaścią Aogiri na Cochlei, na której dachu pozostawiono gigantyczną helisę. Kaneki i Ayato, wraz z grupą innych ghuli, przedostają się na niższe poziomy budynku. Podczas wykonywania zadania rozdzielają się, wskutek czego Kaneki samotnie schodzi na dół. Odkrywa wówczas, że jedna z cel pozostała zamknięta. W środku znajduje się Matasaka Kamishiro, nazywany "Orką". Ghul wyczuwa od Kanekiego zapach Rize i atakuje go. Podczas walki, Kamishiro - doświadczony wojownik - przeżywa przeszycie Kanekiego. Ostatecznie to on wygrywa dzięki swojej znajomości sztuk walki oraz szybkości. Ostatni cios uderza Kanekim o ścianę. Po raz ostatni widzimy Kanekiego w pokoju, w którym ujawnia powody, dla których dołączył do Aogiri; chciał stać się silniejszy. Wówczas aktywuje swoją kakuję. W takim stanie rozpoczyna walkę z Shinoharą. Początek wyraźnie działa na korzyść Kanekiego, który skrajnie rani Shinoharę i jego zbroję. Jeden z ciosów Shinohary jest wystarczająco silny, by dezaktywować kakuję. Kaneki jednak - zamiast wycofać się z walki - aktywuje jednocześnie kagune i kakuję, jednocześnie mówiąc rzeczy nawiązujące się do przeżytych u Yamoriego tortur. Udaje mu się pozbawić inspektora przytomności. Później, Amon i Akira odnajdują Kanekiego podczas pożerania zbroi Shinohary. Rozwścieczony Amon atakuje Kanekiego, jednocześnie pytając, dlaczego pozwolił mu uciec tamtej nocy. Udaje mu się odciąć zarówno kagune, jak i kakuję przeciwnika; dodatkowo, rozesłany wokół gaz CR nie pozwala Kanekiemu na regenerację. Kaneki zaczyna klęczeć na ziemi, ignorując ataki Amona. Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, Amon dochodzi do wniosku, że Kaneki - mimo wszystko - jest taki sam jak inne ghule. Słowa te ranią nastolatka, który nagle zaczyna płakać i mówić, że nie chce już nigdy jeść. Ostatecznie, Kaneki zostaje uratowany przez Eto. Po tym wydarzeniu, Kaneki przebywa w kryjówce Aogiri z zamiarem wypicia kawy - chwilę później przypadkowo opuszcza kubek, kiedy jego kakuja wymyka się spod kontroli. Jakiś czas później leży na kanapie, próbując odpocząć; kakuja ponownie się uaktywnia, jednak tym razem zostaje powstrzymana przez specjalnie zadanie ran Kanekiego. To uspokaja go na jakiś czas. Roma Hoito wspomina po obejrzeniu wiadomości, że w ostatnim czasie pewien jednooki ghul z 23. dzielnicy sprawia CCG niemałe problemy. W pewnym momencie, Kaneki odwiedza Yoshimurę. Wypytuje go o Jednooką Sowę oraz poznaje tragiczną przeszłość byłego szefa. Po opuszczeniu Anteiku, spotyka się z Touką. Spokojna rozmowa staje się nagle emocjonalna i brutalna. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Kaneki leży samotnie na dachu i stara się sobie wszystko ułożyć. Włócząc się o ulicach miasta, Kaneki dowiaduje się o planowanym ataku na 20. dzielnicę - postanawia ruszyć Yoshimurze na ratunek. Spotyka się z Nishikim i Tsukiyamą - żegna się z nimi, twierdząc, że ma już dość "nic nie robienia". Walczy z kilkoma żołnierzami CCG w 20. dzielnicy oraz pokonuje Mougana Tanakamaru, ratując tym samym Komę. Później w jego pułapkę wpada także Chuu Hachikawa z całym swoim składem - dzięki temu ratuje życie Irimi. Od swoich dawnych współpracowników dowiaduje się o sytuacji w kawiarni. Kaneki usiłuje uratować Yoshimurę, jednak na swojej drodze spotyka Amona. Odwieczni rywale przymierzają się do finałowej walki - Kaneki zdejmuje swoją maskę oraz pyta inspektora o jego imię. Finałowy atak skutkuje zranieniem zarówno Kanekiego, jak i Amona. Osłabiony, stara się dotrzeć do alejki na tyłach Anteiku. Krótko po tym traci przytomność. Kaneki budzi się wewnątrz kawiarni, gdzie spotyka Hide'a. Dawni przyjaciele dzielą się niezbyt dobrą kawą oraz wspominają przeszłość. Jak się okazuje, Hide już od dawna znał sekret Kanekiego; udaje im się pogodzić po miesiącach kłamania oraz unikania siebie nawzajem. Kiedy zaczynają się śmiać, Hide upada na ziemię i ujawnia swoją śmiertelną ranę. Kiedy budynek staje w płomieniach, Hide prosi Kanekiego o "powrót do domu", nim umiera w jego ramionach. Kaneki zgadza się z jego wolą i zanosi ciało przyjaciela do głównego obozu CCG. Obserwuje skutki bitwy; wokół leżą ciała zarówno ghuli, jak i ludzi, zaś ci ocalali starają się pogodzić z utratą bliskich. W końcu staje twarzą w twarz z Arimą; przed spotkaniem z "Rozpruwaczem" pozostawia ciało Hide'a na śniegu. Arima uaktywnia swoje quinque. Napad na Laboratorium Kanou Po inwazji na kryjówkę Aogiri pojawiły się plotki, z których wynikało, że to Kaneki własnoręcznie zniszczył Restaurację Ghuli oraz wymordował około 50-60 członków organizacji. Celem drużyny Kanekiego było uprowadzenie oraz przesłuchanie Madam A, która miała pewne powiązania z Kanou. Wysoka pozycja Tsukiyamy w restauracji pozwoliła przebranemu Kanekiemu na wstąpienie do lokalu. Grupa Banjou zaczaiła się przy wyjściu, by powstrzymać uciekających członków zgromadzenia. Atak rozpoczyna się wraz z ogłoszeniem przez Tsukiyamę dania wieczoru: wszystkich. Kaneki odnalazł Madam A, po drodze zabijając wielu uciekających gości. Nim jednak do niej doszedł, napotkał Kuro i Shiro - parę jednookich ghuli, które posiadały umiejętności Rize oraz były "najnowszym dziełem" Kanou. Kaneki nie zdołał schwytać Madam A, ponieważ był zajęty walką z bliźniaczkami. Później, szukając informacji na temat Rize sprzed wstąpienia do 20. dzielnicy, grupa Kanekiego napotkała mężczyznę o tym samym nazwisko: Matasakę Kamishiro, znanego także jako Shachi, który był liderem ghuli w szóstej dzielnicy. W kwaterze, Kaneki - zgodnie z obietnicą - obcina Hinami włosy. Dzięki uzyskaniu danych od Chie Hori na temat uciekinierów z Cochlei, Kaneki udaje się do Helter Skelter z zamiarem wymiany informacji. Itori nie wiedziała nic o pobycie Kanou, w zamian jednak podzieliła się tym, co ma na temat jego osoby. Do baru wchodzi Nico, co wzbudza gniew u Kanekiego. Nico usiłował zdobyć jego zaufanie poprzez przekazanie informacji na temat Aogiri. Zdradza mu także, kto jest Jednookim Królem. Napad na Anteiku Po podsłuchaniu rozmowy pracowników CCG na temat planowanowanego zamachu na Anteiku, Kaneki postanowił jak najszybciej udać się do Yoshimury i mu pomóc. Udając się do 20. dzielnicy spotkał Amona, który go zaatakował. Kaneki niechętnie kontynuował walkę. Ze swoim nowym quinque, Amonowi udało się zyskać przewagę nad Kanekim. Jednakże, kiedy Kaneki decyduje się na aktywowanie kakuji, jego przeciwnik - pomimo posiadania nowszej broni - zostaje dość szybko pokonany. Udaje mu się przeciąć ramię Amona. Kiedy traci kawałek ciała w okolicach pasa, Kaneki wycofuje się z dalszej walki i postanawia kontynuować drogę w przejściu kanalizacyjnym. Tam zaczyna stopniowo tracić kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, co jest skutkiem ubocznym używania kakuji. Kiedy na miejscu pojawia się Hide, Kaneki próbuje udowodnić sobie, że jest on jedynie iluzją wywołaną przez jego szaleństwo. Hide oznajmia mu, że wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości, jednak mimo wszystko zamierza mu pomóc. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że cały teren jest otoczony przez wojska CCG, Hide prosi Kanekiego, by jeszcze raz poszedł na całość i uciekł. Kaneki traci przytomność, a kiedy się wybudza, czuje słodki posmak w ustach. Orientując się, że Hide nigdzie nie ma, ponownie zaczyna iść wzdłuż kanałów, aż w końcu spotyka Kishou Arimę, zauważając przy okazji zwłoki zabitych przez niego ghuli (początkowo uważał je za pole kwiatów). Instyktownie dowiaduje się, kim Arima jest - nie mając żadnych szans w starciu z nim, zostaje ugodzony w plecy. Jego kakugan zostaje przebity. Postanawia wykończyć Arimę, uwalniając osiem macek swojego kagune (przy okazji sądząc, że skoro jest człowiekiem to umrze). Jego atak zostaje zablokowany przez quinque Arimy - Ixę - która stanowi rolę bariery ochronnej. Arima ujawnia, że wie, kim jest Kaneki, nazywając go po imieniu oraz twierdząc, że jest pod wrażeniem jego siły będącej w stanie uszkodzić queue. Podniósł z ziemi Ixę i zaczął nią przebijać ciało Kanekiego. Po stwierdzeniu, że nie spodziewał się aż tak dużych szkód, przebił głowę ghula. Przed tym wspomniał, że będzie potrzebował nowego quinque. Moce i umiejętności Kaneki zaczyna jako osoba słaba, która wcześniej nie miała do czynienia z walką oraz posiada wątłe ciało, pozbawione mięśni i elastyczności. Jako człowiek miał słaby refleks i nie radził sobie z atletyką. Pomimo tych defektów, okazuje się być bardzo adaptacyjny i szybko się uczy. Dzięki swojej inteligencji, w krótkim czasie - dzięki czytaniu książek i treningom organizowanym przez Toukę i Yomo - opanował sztuki walki. Wszystko to uczyniło z niego wojownika na średnim poziomie. Po torturach zadanych przez Yakumo Oomoriego oraz zaakceptowaniu swojej tożsamości, cała wiedza i umiejętności, których się wyuczył sprawiły, że zaczął łatwo unikać szybkie ataki. Dzięki swojemu zwiększonemu refleksowi i sile udało mu się z łatwością pokonać Yakumo. Kaneki jest także bardzo taktycznym wojownikiem, którego inteligencja i zdolność improwizacji pozwalają na zyskanie szans w walce z przeciwnikami silniejszymi fizycznie. Jako Haise Sasaki, jest wyszkolonym inspektorem - udało mu się przeskoczyć z Rangi 3 do Rangi 1 w ciągu kilku krótkich lat bez używania umiejętności ghula. Był trenowany przez Kishou Arimę oraz Akirę Mado, dwóch wyjątkowych inspektorów, którzy także i jemu ofiarowali talent. Akira nazywa go "Asem", a jego umiejętności zdobyły znamienitą Nagrodę Białego Skrzydła. Jako inspektor, wykazuje wspaniałe umiejętności w zagadkach kryminalnych oraz jest silnym wojownikiem podczas walk. Pomimo unikania używania mocy ghula, podczas używania swojego kagune zachowuje wysoką samokontrolę. Jest w stanie przeobrazić macki w pazury lub miecz podobny do tego, którego używał Tsukiyama. Quinque: * Yukimura 1/3: '''Quinque typu Koukaku, które otrzymał od Arimy, posiada kształt długiego ostrza bez rękojeści. Dzierży je z łatwością, z minimalnym wysiłkiem przecinając kagune ghuli. Kagune *Kagune Rinkaku:' Po przeszczepie organów, Kaneki odziedziczył kagune Rize. Było ono specjalne w ten sposób, że posiadało nienaturalny współczynnik regeneracyjny, nawet wśród posiadaczy Rinkaku. Podczas gdy jego ciało jest słabe i delikatne, kagune skupia w sobie całą siłę, będącą w stanie powalić na ziemię nawet najpotężniejszych przeciwników. Po pojedynku z Arimą Kishou, jego kagune może wytwarzać osiem macek które pozwalają mu na cięcie wrogów na kawałki. *'Kagune Kakuja: 'Dzięki pożarciu kakuji Yamoriego oraz kilku innych ghuli z ich kagune, po spotkaniu z doktorem Kanou, Kaneki uzyskał niekompletną kakuję. Jest ona zbroją przypominającą bliźniacze ogonki skolopendry, osuwające się na dół z pleców. Są one masywne oraz mają ostre szpony po zewnętrznej stronie. W tej formie, Kakuja Kanekiego tworzy maskę, która ma dziurę w miejscu lewego oka oraz przypomina dziób ptaka. Dzięki temu Kaneki ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by móc obezwładnić Aratę Proto należącą do Shinohary. Ponieważ jego kakuja nie jest kompletna, Kaneki traci wszystkie aspekty swojej osobowości podczas używania tej formy, w wyniku czego walczy niczym psychopata. Ze względu na to, Kaneki używa tego rodzaju kagune jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest zdesperowany. Ciekawostki * Kaneki w pierwszym sezonie anime użył kagune tylko 5 razy * Kaneki (金木) oznacza "złote drzewo", natomiast Ken (研) - "harować" lub "uczyć się". * Kaneki wybrał sobie imię "Haise" na podstawie znaków kanji, które lubi. * Kaneki ma nawyk do dotykania swojej brody lewą dłonią, kiedy kłamie lub czuje się nieswobodnie. Hide był osobą, która powiadomiła o tym Toukę. Odziedziczył to po swojej matce. * W ostatnim notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci Kaneki zajął drugie miejsce, a jego druga osobowość, Haise Sasaki - trzecie. * Kaneki ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co Kishou Arima. * Kaneki lubi czytanie, piękny język, inteligentne kobiety i hamburgery. * Poczynając od Sagi Aogiri, przy Kanekim często pojawia się numer "12". Jest to odniesienie do Wisielca (XII) z kart tarota. * Rola Kanekiego w historii jest odniesieniem do dziecka Kozy z książki Sen Takatsuki, pt. "Jajo Czarnej Kozy". * Nawyk do strzelania palcami został odziedziczony po oprawcy Kanekiego, Yakumo Oomorim. * Jako Sasaki, jego poziom RC wynosi 2753. Jest to najwyższy poziom wśród wszystkich członków Quinx. Jest to zasługa narkotyku tłumiącego gaz RC, który utrzymywał kontrolę nad nim. * Jego Quinque, Yukimura, było używane przez Kishou Arimę (za czasów nastoletnich) oraz Take Hirako, który był partnerem Arimy. * Kaneki porównuje siebie do Gregora Samsy, tragicznego protagonisty książki Franza Kafki, pt. Przemiana. W sequelu, dyskutuje z Arimą nad książką A Crossbreed autorstwa Kafki - inną historią nawiązującą się do jego sytuacji. * Zważywszy na jego profil, Sasaki zdobył w swojej karierze inspektora dwa medale - Nagrodę Białego Skrzydła (za pokonanie ghula rangi S lub wyższej) oraz Medal Kinmokusei. Kinmokusei może oznaczać kwiat Osmanthus Fragrans, który jest powiązywany z Kanekim ze względu na podobne symbole Kanji. * Członkowie drużyny Quinx nadali mu całkiem sporo pseudonimów. Shirazu zwraca się do niego jako do "Sassana", natomiast Saiko pieszczotliwie używa skrótu "Maman" (co po francusku oznacza "mamę"). W przebraniu kobiety żartobliwie nazywa siebie samego "Sasako". * W ''Tokyo Ghoul √A, Kaneki potrafi pisać do góry nogami. * Forma Kakuji Kanekiego przypominającej skolopendrę jest wynikiem tortur Yamoriego, podczas których wsadzał on do ucha chłopaka chińską skolopendrę czerwoną. * Nagła zmiana koloru włosów Kanekiego z czarnego na biały podczas tortur jest spowodowana, tzw. syndromem Marii Antoniny. Włosy siwieją wskutek ekstremalnego stresu lub traumy emocjonalnej. Nazwa tej przypadłości wzięła się z imienia ostatniej królowej Francji, której włosy posiwiały podczas oczekiwania na egzekucję. * Jego nazwisko jest zapisywane w ten sam sposób co nazwisko pisarza Osamu Dazaia, który urodził się w Kanagi (金木) i jest znany ze swojej noweli "No Longer Human". Eto dyskutuje z Kanekim na ten temat podczas spotkania. * Relacja pomiędzy Sasakim a Kanekim jest odzwierciedleniem wcześniejszej relacji między Kanekim a Rize. Rize nakłaniała Kanekiego do poddania się swojej stronie ghula, natomiast Kaneki chce od Sasakiego akceptacji. * Podczas szukania aktorów głosowych do anime, w opisie Kanekiego znajdowało się: "krzycz tak, jakbyś cierpiał". * Nishiki, Yamori i Banjou zauważyli, że Kaneki pachnie tak samo jak Rize. Tsukiyama zaś twierdzi, że jego zapach jest zwyczajnie ludzki. * Zarówno Kaneki, jak i Yamori przeszli przez tortury, które na dobre odmieniły ich światopogląd. Yamori stał się psychopatycznym zabójcą zabijającym dla zabawy, podczas gdy Kaneki stał się bezlitosny, wciąż jednak pragnąc bezpieczeństwa dla swoich bliskich. * W Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Kaneki wraz z Sasakim jest na karcie Asa Kier, Kaneki wraz z Rize znajduje się też na karcie Damy Kier, jest on również Białym Jokerem. de:Ken Kaneki es:Ken Kaneki fr:Ken Kaneki it:Ken Kaneki en:Ken Kaneki pt:Ken Kaneki ru:Кен Канеки Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Jednookie Ghule